Safe and Sound
by YouAreYourOwnWriter
Summary: Short fic inspired by Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Romance and angst. Percabeth. Set during Mark of Athena? Not about it though. Rated T for references to death, and some references to sexual content, I think. "A storm was raging, not only around us, but in me as well."


AN: A fluffy, yet slightly angst, short story. Percabeth because is there really another couple that I could write about? Inspired by Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Sort of like a song fic. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I do not own the characters or the song.

Annabeth's POV

Fire and ice. Yin and Yang. The moon and the sun. Percy and me. Some things are meant to be together, no matter how different they are.

The darkness was killing it. Your light I mean. The light in your eyes were dying. Your beautiful sea-green eyes. I could feel the pain, like it was my own. We did always have such a strong connection, like no others.

A storm was raging, not only around us, but in me as well. My tears were streaming down my face without fail, never stopping, just fading away.

Like you were.

Fading, going, never the same again. Only with my tears, another would take its place. But not with you, no one was going to replace you. No one _could_. Not my Percy.

"Percy. Stay with me Percy. I won't let you go. Please, Percy please." I said, trying my best to keep the desperation out of my voice. I stroked his hair repeatedly; he likes it when I do that.

"Don't leave me here alone" You said faintly, whispering so gently, I almost mistook it to be the wind.

"I won't, I promise. I'll sing for you, would you like that? I almost never sing to you. I'll sing our song ok?" I asked, comforting him.

He nodded slightly, softly singing with me. I could hear our guitars strumming in the distance to the song we had played so often on.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_And all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Hearing the guitars made me even more nostalgic. I wished we were back home safe and sound.

_Don't you dare look out your window;_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside you door keeps raging on_

_Curled to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone; gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, ooh, oh_

_Oooh, ooh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright _

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

**[Flashback]**

It was karaoke night. As a dare, Percy and I were forced on stage. The song picked was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I closed my eyes and poured my heart, remembering when Percy had gone missing during The Battle of the Labyrinth quest. I remember listening on the radio, hoping that if we couldn't find him, may the mortals could.

I remember laughing at the irony, when the song came up. Bitter laughs, not joyful at all. How could it be, when he was gone? Before I knew it, Percy and I were opening our eyes, hand in hand. Everyone was clapping.

**[End of Flashbacks]**

We were showered with compliments that day, and for every night we had karaoke, we were again forced on stage to d the same song.

And then he went missing again.

We were finally happy, and he was taken away from me. Every night, I went to sleep crying and singing. If he was gone, the least I could hope was that he was safe and sound.

Hearing his voice with mine, made me want to break down in tears, but I had to be strong. For his sake.

"You can't go. You can't. YOU CAN'T. It was going to be me and you Seaweed Brain. Forever. Safe and sound, till the very end. Percy, you promised. Y-you promised..." I said. My thoughts were all jumbled up. The world was a blur, both emotionally and physically. I couldn't think properly, but all I could think was that I was losing my Seaweed Brain. The tears came down harder, as the storm raged on. A poem I had read came to me:

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you._

_But the roses are wilting,  
The violets are dead,  
The sugar bowl is empty  
And soon, you will be too._

I had always liked the poem after I saw it carved into a wall at camp. Even though it was slightly depressing, I liked it. Now I truly understood the meaning. I could feel another round of tears coming.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

He started to kiss my tears away, which only made me cry harder. He was dying and he was kissing_ my _tears away. I wiped my eyes dry and felt him press his lips to mine.

Sparks flew everywhere. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. In our kiss, I could feel so much passion and love. It made me melt with warmth. He pressed his body against mine and left me breathless.

[AN: please forgive my kisses, my lips are virgins so I wouldn't know anything :D]

Percy's POV

I was fading. I could feel death crawl on my skin, just waiting for the moment to come. I tried to make it seem painful, but I knew. I saw it in her beautiful grey eyes. She could feel it, as strongly as I did. Our connection was just so strong. Which I found pretty ironic. We were so different, me and her. Polar opposites. Who knew, right?

The rain felt nice, I had always liked water. For once, the rain was like the sea. Maybe the gods were weeping for me. It seemed I was right as I could faintly make out the gods' and goddesses' symbols above me, almost as if they were waiting to guide me where Annabeth couldn't. The idea shocked me to the bone. Me without Annabeth? My worst nightmare was coming true. How would we go on? Who would stop my reckless plans? Who would cheer her up?

"Percy. Stay with me Percy. I won't let you go. Please, Percy please" She said. Her voice always made me smile and smile I did. I could hear it though. She was desperate, but trying to not sound so. Always staying strong, my Annabeth. I could scarcely feel her stroking my hair. My whole body reacted to her touch, even half-dead I suppose. I felt warm and fuzzy from her touch.

"Don't leave me here alone" I said. I was scared. I know she wouldn't, but I still whispered it quietly.

"I won't, I promise. I'll sing for you, would you like that? I almost never sing to you. I'll sing our song ok?" She said. Our song was beautiful, though I'll never admit it. I prayed to the gods everyday that they would keep her safe and sound if I couldn't.

I nodded slightly, softly singing with her. Strangely, I could hear our guitars strumming in the distance to the song we had played so often on.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_And all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Her voice was like an angel's. I could die listening to it. Huh, how ironic.

_Don't you dare look out your window;_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside you door keeps raging on_

_Curled to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone; gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, ooh, oh_

_Oooh, ooh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright _

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

**[Flashback]**

It was karaoke night. As a dare, Annabeth and I were forced on stage. The song picked was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I closed my eyes and poured my heart, remembering when I had gone missing during The Battle of Labyrinth quest. I remember looking out to sea, praying to the gods she had made it out safe and sound when Calypso brought out an old radio. She left me alone on the gorgeous beach. Just listening to the waves crash on the shore, hearing Safe and Sound. I looked up to the sky, smiling because it felt like she was next to me. Hearing the same song. But when I turned to my side, she was never there. I could hear laughter on the wind. It was missing the glee it normally contained. Opening my eyes, I found that my hand had found hers somewhere during the song

**[End of Flashbacks]**

Hearing this song made me want to kiss her breathless. But before I could, Annabeth started to speak.

"You can't go. You can't. YOU CAN'T. It was going to be me and you Seaweed Brain. Forever. Safe and sound, till the very end. Percy, you promised. Y-you promised..." She said. Her world was jumbled up almost as badly as mine.

""I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

She was still crying. It broke my heart to see her like this, so I started to kiss her tears away. She only cried harder. I could hear her mumble with a tone that sounded somewhat like disbelieve. "He's dying and he was kissing_ my _tears away" Only Annabeth would think of my "kindness" at a time like this. I stopped and gave her time to wipe her tears dry and quickly kissed her.

Everywhere she touched was fireworks. It was a blur of passion and love. I pressed my body against hers, wanted to give her pleasure as well as comfort. The kiss left me panting.

AN: CLIFF HANGER! Use your imagination to figure what happens next because this is a one-shot.

Just joking, I have not finished :D Plenty of more to come. Oh and my other story will be updated soon, I hope! It was because my sister was doing OC so it was a bit hectic. Having and internet curfew certainly did not help either. This came to me when I listened to safe and sound. A beautiful song. Very sweet. Night.

P.S Review if you want. Flame me or praise me, tell me what I did wrong, maybe even give ideas?

Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
